


Embarrassment

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [5]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: Teenage Crush, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade loses her cool around pretty people.
Series: Fankids Canon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Embarrassment

Jade sits alone at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Her eyes lazily scan the people around the room. Most are eating, talking, studying… She catches one boy staring at her and she glares intensely at him until he looks away. Hmmm…

She goes back to her boring sandwich, her cheek resting against her hand on top of the table and she chews slowly. _“What exactly do I have to get done today?”_ Homework is starting to pile up, she might as well knock some of it out later. She pushes her plate away and gets up to start walking to her dorm.

She almost makes it out of the room before something happens to piss her off. Just as she’s rounding the corner out the door, she runs into something solid. She lets out a small “oof” and backs up a step in confusion. It’s… It’s a person.

Her face is already scrunching up when she looks up at who it is, and her stomach feels like it drops through the floor. Jade had seen Lore Landon around before but never in her four years of being at Hogwarts has she been this close before. Her voice gets caught in her throat and all she can think is _“She’s absolutely gorgeous.”_ A light blush spreads across her cheeks at the thought.

“Sor-“

“Move out of the way dumbass.”

Jade’s brain stops in its tracks and she almost physically recoils. She huffs out a laugh just as Lore moves forward to push past her. “Excuse you?”

Lore’s glare is withering, and it reminds her of her father. “Are you deaf?”

Jade’s shoulders straighten out and she glares up at the other girl. “You can’t be such an ass just because you’re pretty, you asshole.”

Lore’s face scrunches up in confusion and it’s only then when she realizes what she said. Embarrassment sits heavy in her stomach and her ears light up with a bit of red, but she only scoffs. “Whatever.”

With that, Jade squeezes by Lore and walks away toward her dorm. She speeds up the farther she gets down the hall and screams into her pillow once she’s safely away from other people in her dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Lorena Landon belongs to @neonbluewaves on tumblr.


End file.
